villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megatronus Prime (Titans Return)
Megatronus Prime is the overarching antagonist of Transformers: Titans Return. He is a member of the original Thirteen Primes of Cybertron, as well as Megatron's namesake. He later returns as the main antagonist of the sequel series, Transformers: Power of the Primes. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who is also known for portraying the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and the Batman Arkham games. History Past Originally one of the Thirteen Primes, Megatronus was the one who defeated Unicron using the Requiem Blaster forged by Solus Prime. He and Solus at some point entered a relationship, something which Megatronus cherished thanks to the scrutiny of his fellow Primes due to his dark nature. One day, he and Solus got into a fight over whether or not they should decommission the Blaster, with Megatronus wanting to keep it around while Solus deemed it too dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands. Solus attempted to grab the Blaster from Megatronus but Megatronus refused to hand it over, with the scuffle resulting in him accidentally activating the Blaster and killing Solus. Horrified at what he'd done, Megatronus fled before anyone could discover what had happened. And for the next millenia, Megatronus attempted to search for ways to bring Solus back but only in the modern day learned that through the Requiem Blaster, Matrix of Leadership and Enigma of Combination, Megatronus could drain the lifeforce of ever Cybertronian in existence and use them to resurrect Solus. Uncaring of the consquences, Megatronus set out in his task. ''Titans Return'' After Starscream was defeated by the combined forces of Windblage, Metroplex, Optimus and Megatron, Megatronus found his spark and placed it in the body of Trypticon. After Trypticon was defeated by the power of the Matrix of Leadership and the Enigma of Combination was freed, Megatronus appeared and claimed the two artifacts. Megatron attempted to stall and distract Megatronus by praising him while Optimus and Fortress Maximus sneak attacked him, but Megatronus avoided both attacks, killing Optimus and tearing off Maximus's arm. With the Matrix of Leadership and Enigma of Combination in his grasp, Megatronus bid farewell to the Transformers before teleporting away. ''Power of the Primes'' Megatronus' next move was to send his henchmen Overlord and Rodimus Cron to go retrieve the Requiem Blaster. However, a group of Transformers comprised of Windblade, Megatron, Perceptor, Victorion, Grimlock and Optimus Primal claimed the Blaster first. After a fight at the Athenian Sanctorum, the Transformers managed to fight off Rodimus Cron and kill Overlord with the Blaster. Megatronus then showed up and took the Blaster from the Transformers before heading off, pursued by Rodimus Cron, who was now being possessed by Unicron. Returning to his hideout, Megatronus placed the Requiem Blaster next to the Matrix of Leadership and Enigma of Combination and attempted to revive Solus Prime by using the three artifacts to absorb the sparks of all Transformers in the universe. However, Windblade and co. soon showed up to stop him. Unicron also showed up and, altering Rodimus Cron's body to more resemble his own, announced his intention of destroying the Matrix of Leadership to eradicate the last of Primus. During the process, the spirit of Solus Prime begged her beloved to not go through with it, pleading with him that she wasn't worth the lives of the entire Cybertronian species, but Megatronus, too far gone and desperate to reunite with her, ignored her cries and continued battling the other Transformers. Megatronus' plans were ultimately foiled when Optimus Primal claimed the Matrix of Leadership and used it to become the Prime Optimal Optimus. Megatronus was then grabbed and absorbed by the spirit of Solus Prime, who accepted that her beloved was too far gone to see reason, she pulled him into the portal and permanently destroyed them both, physically and spiritually, ending his madness for good. Gallery Megatronus TR2.png|Megatronus claiming the Matrix and the Enigma. Megatronus TR1.png Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Muses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Deities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes